


Champa's Universe Tour

by Superbabs



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs





	Champa's Universe Tour

The cat god yawns a bit as he leans back in his seat. He had taken a short little nap as walking up he was already starving. Looking at the feast in front of him. “Uggh is this really all we have Vados.” He says looking at just how small of a feast it was. Only covering half of the massive table in front of him. 

 

“Well lord Champa you know as well as I do you need to go on a bit of a diet. After all no one will take you seriously as a God of Destruction with a body like that.” The angel teases with a smirk. The god simply rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat. 

 

“Hmm well how about this, I have one day to do anything I want yeah? Eat as much as I want and and all of them. While still traveling around the universe that way I can get out and still be able to eat as much as I want and destroy those planets that can’t sate my hunger?” Champa offers with a smirk, figuring he had come up with an amazing idea. Vados snkers and starts laughing a bit. Champa blushes deeply and crosses his arms. “Come on it was a great idea!” He shouts as Vados starts to calm back down from her laughing fit. 

 

“Hmm well I suppose I could give you one cheat day~ But only today, so I hope you have a good idea where you want to go~” She says with a grin leaning forwards to stare Champa in the eyes. “I would assume someone with a great idea would already have it nice and planned out.”Champa opens his mouth to go and say something but just starts eating the feast on the table. “Hmm so no good ideas?” She asks with a smirk. 

 

“M-mpph n-no I just think better after eating something.” He tries to play off, Vados only rolling her eyes and grinning as she starts to walk away, deciding to go ahead and plan out a few stops for the day while Champa “Thought up” some ideas of his own. After a bit of time Vados comes back in, giving a look over Champa who was leaning back in his chair letting out a small although still ground shaking belch 

 

“Well I think or well I mean I got your plan for the day. We have a few stops to make at some places I think you’ll enjoy Lord Champa.” She replies with a nod, looking over the Champa. “Though we should hurry we don’t have too much time~ After all you said one day, and considering it’s your favorite place we’ll be going off of Earth days~” She says with a smirk. Champa grumbles something under his breath as he gets up. “Shall we be on our way then?” She asks holding out her hand as the two of them step outside. Champa rests his hand on her shoulder as a bright light surrounds the two of them, before warping off.

 

As the two of them land on another planet Champa glances around curiously, tilting his head just a bit. “Hmm so what kind of place is this Vados?” He asks curiously as he sniffs at the air. A heavenly sweet scent flowing into his nose, causing it the twitch with need as he huffs the smell in the air. 

 

“Well Lord Champa it’s a world that specializes in many kinds of baked goods, I thought it would be something you’d enjoy~” She says with a grin leading him towards the town. The people of the main town were already rushing around cooking as fast as they could having only gotten word that the God of Destruction was visiting a few hours ago. Seeing them enter the leader, a pastel mint colored wolf makes his way over to the God bowing down to him.

 

“H-hello there my lord sorry for the delay if we had known you were coming sooner we would of cooked a much larger feast.. But I promise you’ll enjoy everything we have to offer.” He says with a smile leading the God and his Angel towards a long, table that was lined with various baked goods and treats. All covered with a drizzle of a sweet smelling glaze. Looking over one of the many cakes in front of him he tilts his head and grabs it, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Chewing it and licking his lips he swallows it down with a grin.

 

“Mmm keep em coming I'm gonna need a lot to eat.” He mummers with a wave of his hand. Shoveling handfuls of cakes into his mouth at a time as he continued to eat. His gut rumbles loudly as he leans back and lets out a *BRAAAAAPPPPTTTT* the force of which sent out a thick green shockwave that shatters all windows in a good 100 mile radius. As well as knocking quite a few of the workers on their asses. His bloated stomach still filled with gas he leans over lifting one leg. With a small grunt a turrent of thick brown fog blasts out of his ass with a loud *FFFFRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTT* Instantly destroying the chair under him. Causing him to land on his ass with a grunt. “Mrf hey I need a new chair over here!” He shouts towards the workers. One of the workers who slipped on a mask to block out the mind numbing fart fog that was surrounding the god of destruction as he made his way over with a new, hopefully more sturdy chair. Sitting back in the chair Champa quickly got back to eating, after a good few hours of eating he reached out again to grab another cake, only to find nothing there. “M-mmrrf?” He grunts out curiously, glancing over his fat, swollen gut to see a barren table cloth in front of him. “Hey come on I’m still hungry!” He shouts out.

 

“U-uh well sir w-we uh don’t really have any more, you’ve eaten our entire supply..” The wolf replies biting his lower lip. Champa rolls his eyes and slowly gets up. His stomach wobbling and rumbling loudly as he walked over to Vados.

 

“Fine that will do, after all we have other places to be.” He grumbles out in annoyance as he turns to the town once more, pressing one hand against his stomach as he grinned slightly. “Well I should at least leave you with a small gift before leaving.” He says with a cheeky laugh. His gut rumbling even louder, enough to cause a minor earthquake across the planet. With one last smack to his gut, his mouth opened up wide. *BUUURRRRROOOOOPPPPPPP* With that mighty belch a green shockwave blasts out of his mouth and right into the ground below, causing it to crack and the magma underneath to quickly bubble to the surface. Quickly the cracks begin to spread further and further and soon over the horizon. Wiping a bit of chocolate tinted saliva off his mouth he gives a wave to the inhabitants of the world before warping off. As they blast off the two of them stop for a moment right above the planet, watching the cracks spread even more across it until the planet explodes in a mighty *BOOOOMMM* sending pieces of it flying deeper into space. With a grin he looks towards Vados who nods in agreement as they head off towards their next destination.  
“So before we go to our next stop there is a small little detor I want you to check out~” Vados says with a smirk as they land right outside of what appears to be a giant colosseum. The resounding sounds of cheering filling the air as Champa looks up to the building.

 

“Eh what are we doing here?” He asks tilting his head as he looks around. “Doesn’t really seem like a place I’d be interested in.” He adds sniffing the air. “Sure as hell doesn’t smell like there’s anything good to eat around here..” Vados chuckles a bit as she points towards the colosseum.

 

“This is apparently the “Greatest warriors in the universe.” Even better than the ones we chose for the tournament. I wanted to see just how strong they are compared to you. Of course you’re free to do whatever you please Lord Champa.” She explains with a grin. “After this I swear we’ll visit a few more planets and there you can eat to your heart’s content.” Champa just huffs and nods as he starts to walk forwards. It was obvious he didn’t want to be there, though he didn’t really expect any less from Vados who was very prone to teasing and messing with him when she got the chance. 

 

Stepping into the arena he looked up to the throne seeing a large short haired cat sitting above everyone else, probably the leader. “So I heard ya guys think you’re the greatest fighters in the universe? I came here to go ahead and test that out. Though could we make it quick I have some place I have to be soon.” He says tapping his wrist a bit. The cat scoffs a bit as he grins wickedly and looks towards either side of the colosseum. Giving a small nod as two armor clad warriors step out into the ring on either side of Champa. The both of them quickly rush forwards, raising their blades as they slash right at the God. Both strikes land, slashing right through his clothing, tearing it to shreds instantly. As his pants and robe tear away his massive, fat cock flops out. Slapping wetly against the ground. His junk permeated a thick, heavy aura. Once that stunk heavily of musk and cum the air around it wavering and hazing from the absurd amount of heat it begun. “Heh is that all you have to give?” He asks with a wicked grin as he lifts his hefty prick up and proceeds to smack the both of them across the face, sending them flying back and crashing into the walls. Leaving their faces streaked with a thick layer of pre-jizz.The king growls a bit under his breath as he raises his hand to the sky.

 

“Bring on the next wave!”” He calls out staring down at the challenger who just seemed immensely bored. As more warriors rush in they all run towards Champa who simply swings his cock in another direction, sending them all flying away. Though one of the warriors manages to get incredibly close and goes in for a slash. However before he can swing down the head of the purple cat’s cock slaps wetly against his hand, knocking the blade out before Champa holds the head of his prick right up to his face.

 

“Ya know I would normally say good job for getting this close to me, but I’m really just here to do my job so I can get back to eating. So instead here’s a bit of a reward for you.” He says as the head of his cock slowly starts to stretch open, revealing the wet slick cavern of his prick to the warrior in front of him. Without a moment to react Champa quickly pressing his gapping cockhole against the feline fighter whose head was slowly being sucked up by the cat’s big cock. The warrior’s body being eaten up bit by bit, sucked down into the god’s heavy, musky ball sack. Which only bulged out more and more as he was swallowed down. Once he was done he looks back up to the king once more, only to find him gone, tilting his head Champa shrugs and gets ready to leave. Though as he steps towards the gate he hears all of the other gates in the arena looking around he saw the king among thousands of others fighters prepare themselves to rush down Champa. Rolling his eyes he looks back to all of them. As they all start to run at him he lifts his prick up the hole slowly swelling back open, and with a small yawn he thrusts his hips forwards swallowing up handfuls of fighters at a time. While he was busy cock voring all of the warriors rushing him from the front the King had attempted to get behind him, grabbing his battle axe tight as he runs at the cat god. Looking over his shoulder Champa sees the cat rushing him down, with a flick of his tail and a small yawn he leans backwards waiting until the king was close enough and then slams his ass down. Sitting down right on top of the feline leader, pinning him face first against his fat, sweat soaked tailhole. 

 

“Well I think I’ve test ya guys up enough. So let’s just kinda go ahead and finish up this shit.” He murmurs asshole puffing out and stretching nice and wide as it wraps around the king’s head as he’s quickly pulled up into the god’s fat, meaty ass. Traveling further until he was resting nice and easy in Champa’s gut. After finishing up the king and the rest of his guard Champa slowly stands back up, his gut swaying between his legs as his now giant ball sack dragged behind him as he made his way out of the colosseum. 

 

As he comes back to Vados she sighs a bit looking over him. “Well I see you certainly managed to get a meal out of this didn't you?” She asks with a small chuckle as she prods at his gut. “Well I did promise we would get some more things to eat if you did this. So come on Lord Champa we still have a few hours left.” Champa smirks a bit as he rests his palm on his angel’s back as they warp off once again. After a few more stops Champa finds himself rather stuffed, his prick was rock hard, throbbing with a painful need from all the creatures he had cock vored And his bloated, heavy gut hung down between his legs, only being held up by his massive prick. 

 

“Mrrf hey Vados could we make a quick stop, I really have to to talk a dump and I’d rather not hold it.” He says getting a roll of the eyes from the angel as she nods stopping in the middle of the void of space. “Well there’s a black hole over there, should be enough to hold it all.” She says waving towards the light sucking void that lay nearby Champa grins as he quickly floats his still nude body over to the black hole wiggling his rump he bends over and plants his rump right over the center of the black hole. Moaning slightly at the vibrating feeling it gave his sensitive tailhole. A bit of pre cum spurting from the tip as he moans out softly. His fat gut rumbles loudly and with a small grunt he grips either end of the black hole moaning slightly as his fat doughnut of a tailhole starts to yawn open. A large, brown log of cat shit slowly pushing its way out. As the fat turd pushes its way out its quickly sucked up deep into the void of the black hole, though the sheer size of the log nearly clogged the thing up, being almost 7 inches in diameter. Though once to first log pops out the next load is a bit more soft. A few loud, wet, and very bassy *PRRRRBBBLLLLTTTTS* and *BRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTS* Rip from his ass he moans, tongue hanging out of his mouth, face flushed a deep red.

 

Vados chuckles a bit to herself as she leans back, sitting on her staff as she waits for Champa to finish up. “Rfff fuck yes this feel so damn amazing~” He moans out between pants and grunts, the black hole turning a toxic, and foul looking green from all the waste and gas being sucked into it. His tailhole gapes nice and wide, while his tail flails and thrashes around wildly pleasure racking each and every nerve of his body. As he shivers and shakes. Blasting far after fart, shaking the galaxy around him. Causing stars to implodes into stardust. Cracking planets around him the thick miasma of gas spreading around around him, mixing with the stardust turning into a foul, cosmic anomaly that only grew and spread more with each blast of gas from his fat, sweaty ass. 

 

As he continued to unload torrents of soft shit into the black hole he could hear it start to splat and pile up closer and closer to his body The supposedly endless void was quickly reaching its capacity with just how much Champa was dumping into it. Chunks of cat shit start to leak out of the sides of the void, which tries to suck it back in, but only ends up pulling it into a thick clump around his ass. The cosmic miasma that was his gas only spreading out more taking up more space in the galaxy and absorbing even more stardust. Even surrounding nearby planets, replacing it’s atmosphere with a heavy choking layer of stench. Lifting his ass up a bit Champa lets out one last galaxy shaking *BRRRRRAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTT* Shaking the black hole to its core, causing it to destabilize and within moments the thing explodes sending chunks and clumps of Champa’s shit flying across the galaxy, flying towards planets as foul smelling comets that would soon crash onto the surface, causing even further destruction to the inhabitants of their worlds. 

 

Once he was nice and done the cat purrs softly, getting up and wiping his ass with a hand before using his energy to vaporize the rest. Making his way over to Vados who by then had set up a small barrier around her to keep herself clean watching with a rather indifferent look as Champa comes back over. “Well did you get it all out of your system?” She asks as if this was a normal thing to happen. As if it had happened before.

 

“Yep I think I’m all tapped out for now~ Hmm though mind if we make one last stop before heading back? I have something I want to do~” He says patting his now empty gut a bit as his hand moves down to his still throbbing cock, which by now was coated in a nice layer of shit and pre. The length of it nice and slick, a nice glob of pre-cum resting right on the tip. The angel laughs a bit and nods. 

 

“Alright fine then this last thing but tomorrow we start your diet.” She says with a small nod tapping her cane on the ground with a small chuckle. “So where to Lord Champa?” She asks looking back, doing her best to ignore the thick, slimy cock that was pressed right against her back.

 

“Hmm let’s go ahead and make our way to the end of the universe I have something special in mind~” He says with a lick of his lips, with a small nod Vados taps her cane against the void of space, a white light surrounding them before warping off. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive at the edge of the universe. A pretty barren place nothing was left there aside from leftover stardust, chunks of exploded and dead planets, and any other space junk left to rot at the end of Universe 6. To his back was a large bubble, one that spread up further towards the edge of space showing the bubble that surrounded the entire universe. 

 

“Well here we are Lord Champa, so do you wish to do what you want so we can head back?” Vados asks as she floats back a bit, creating a small bubble around her, just to be safe. Champa looks around with a grin, taking in the side of the massive universe that lay before him. 

 

“Ah it’s been awhile since we’ve been here huh Vados, forgot how nice and calming it is~” He says with a small chuckle. The god always felt at peace there, just because of how calm and empty the whole place was. Licking his lips he moves his palm down, wrapping it firmly around his cock lightly starting to rub it up and down his shaft, moving his other free hand down towards his balls, fondling and groping them lightly with a few small purrs and moans. Leaning back as his gropes and rubs start to speed up just a bit more. Thrusting his hips into his hand, biting down on his lip thick strings of jizz spurt out of the tip of his swollen cock head. “Rffff fuck yes~” He purrs out between thrusts and pumps. As he gropes and squeezes his ball sack it rumbles and constricts in the palm of his hand. Any remains of people that he had swallowed up throughout the day were quickly being churned away into more jizz to fill his Godly sack. His balls churn and throb as they swell up even more. Drooping between his legs as a steady stream of sweat drips from his balls before floating further into space. Freezing up in the void of space as it left the hot aura of body heat surrounding him. 

 

Grunting and groaning he pumps and thrusts harder picking up a bit of speed his his balls pull up to his body, he was so close to climaxing, his body shivers harder as he moans out. “R-rrrrffff i-it feels so amazing, so much thick godly jizz that I need to let out~” He groans out and with one last thrust he finally blows his load. Thrusting his hips forwards he feels all of his godly energy collect around his balls and shaft, filling them with nearly unlimited power. The fat of his body wobbling and jiggling as with his climax comes a powerful boom of energy. His cum shooting out like a powerful blast. A ball of white blasting from his cock flying deep into space before exploding to multiple streaks of destruction filled cum. Champa leans back with a light moans and grin still rubbing his flaccid, dripping cock watching as his load of godly cum spreads throughout the universe striking through every planet it could, spreading destruction throughout the universe. Destroying every planet, every galaxy and anything living in the universe. 

 

Vados sighs a bit rolling her eyes, watching as the universe 6 god of destruction leans back eyes a bit blank as he was lost in his own pleasure. Tapping her cane done the entire universe aside from her and Champa seem to cease moving. Within seconds time starts to reverse, moving backwards as all the planets start to restore themselves. Leaning a bit on her cane she watches all of the god’s cum return to his balls, time releasing as soon as he climaxes once more, however this time he ends blasting himself right in the face, soaking himself in a thick layer of jizz, which soaks deep into his fur and he flails and spasms. “Heh so ready to go back sir?” She asks with a grin, tapping her cane once again summoning a handkerchief and handing it to Champa who uses it to clean out as much of the jizz as possible. Stretching a bit he simply nods and rests his hand on Vados’es back as she warps them back.

 

Arriving back on his planet Champa yawns loudly as he passes out, flopping onto the ground with a pleased purr. Chuckling a bit to herself Vados warps Champa up to his chambers as she thinks to herself. “Well let’s see how long this lasts for~ I suppose in the meantime I should take some time to plan out some more planets to visit. After all it’ll probably only be another decade or so until he’s ready for another “cheat day.”” She thinks to herself that’s usually how it goes for her. Champa has his cheat day, falls asleep for about a decade and then asks for “one more day.” Though either way she didn’t care, he was doing his job, destroying the planets, but she always did have fun tricking him into thinking it was a day of binging.


End file.
